Love's Banishment
by Oo Lady Artemis oO
Summary: Well, this is the sequal to I THINK.....I LOVE YOU written by D-chan and Krys, but accidently I deleted it from here, so I had to post it again, but this time, I put it all into one chapter. Please enjoy!


You noticed, I changed the title to Love's Banishment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I Think... I Love You?  
  
Prologue  
  
Everyone has friends. Many people want love. Some abuse the word and its meaning. Few actually find who they truly love.  
  
When someone is connected with another, when there is an invisible bond that cannot be broken, one word can sum it all up. It's fitting, magical, and can sometimes be scary.  
  
Soulmate.  
  
How many people actually find their one and only? Many people CLAIM they already have. But have they really? Or does it just seem that way?  
  
Could it just be an illusion?  
  
The world is vast, the universes many. The languages broad, the traditions plenty. Just these simple things can keep one away from their soulmate.  
  
But... what if, by some chance, love could break through all this? What if it could take you to another timeline, another dimension, another country?  
  
For some, it already did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A heavy mist filled the air. Tendrils of smoke curled around a lone figure. She held her head high, her powerful, watchful gaze on the mirror. Her long, dark hair caressed her arms lightly, but she paid it no mind. A slight frown crossed her stern face as the crystalline tears slid down a young girl's face. She was so unhappy. The girl had had such a bright future, such an optimistic attitude. Her heart was always filled with love, her intentions pure, her words shimmering with truth.  
  
She had a nice boyfriend. He was caring, a little stubborn, especially when it came to the girl's faults. But she had loved him anyway.  
  
Had. Loved. Was. Words of the past. The future... now was cruel. The image of this wonderful man, shattered to peices. His handsome face had twisted, sneering, curses slipping from his mouth. The mouth the girl used to love to kiss, and now, it was only harsh and bitter.  
  
The figure sighed, touching the mirror lightly. *I'm sorry, my queen. But I can't stand to see her like this.* Slowly, she faded out, leaving a few shimmering dust clouds behind.  
  
And then they were gone, too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Words of comfort floated about her, but she refused to let them in. Her gaze was blank, her steps were cautious yet quick, no speech fell from her lips. Everything was lost, gone, gone, gone. Her vision swam for a moment, but she blinked, and the liquid dissappeared. Her face remained dry; she hadn't cried since... that night.  
  
"Hey, listen, maybe you'd feel better if we went shopping..."  
  
"No, how about the arcade?"  
  
"That sounds good."  
  
"Usagi, even I can't possibly force homework on you at a time like this. How about we take the day off?"  
  
Any other time, that would have brought a bright smile to the blond's face. Any other time, she would have cried out with joy and taken them to all places at once.  
  
Any other time, she might gush over her boyfriend.  
  
But now she didn't have one. And did she want one? Not really. No. No more boys. End of story.  
  
"Guys, I just want to go home," she said tiredly, her usual upbeat spirit dampened.  
  
Her friends were immediatly sympathetic. "Of course. Of course you do."  
  
"Spend some time with your family, okay? They'll be there for you always, you know that."  
  
"And we will, too!"  
  
"Try and get some rest. It'll make you feel better."  
  
She chuckled half-heartedly. "I will," she promised, waving. She took off as fast as her legs could carry her, and usually it would be a lot faster. But now... no. Her legs felt weak, but anger kept her up. It kept her going.  
  
*How could he do this to me?* she screamed silently, her house coming into view. She slammed the door, pressing her back against the wall. *How could he have been so harsh?*  
  
"Usagi? Is that you? I just made some cookies; how about it?" her mother called.  
  
For once in her life, she ignored her, even with the word 'cookies'. She ran upstairs, shutting the door a little too loudly. *Couldn't he have at least been a little NICER?* she thought angrily, twisting the lock shut. The corner of her eye caught something. A picture. She picked it up and considered throwing it out the window, but decided it would be a waste of a nice frame. Besides, it was her mother's.  
  
Instead, she tore the picture out, ripping it once, then letting the peices scatter on the floor.  
  
Suddenly exhausted, she collapsed on her bed. She pulled the pillow to her face, but still no tears came out. Frustrated, she clenched her fists until her nails broke her skin. She didn't even notice the sting until she felt a warm trickle of blood on her wrist. She glanced down at it, then grunted. Fumbling with the lock, she stormed into the bathroom, pushing her brother out of the way.  
  
"Hey!" Shingo protested, but she locked the door, turning to the mirror. Pounding sounds came from the other side. "USAGI! What was that for!" he yelled, then noticed the red stuff on the door. He recoiled, horrified, then slowly backed down the hallway. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
Usagi heard the muffled yells, but paid them no mind. Grimly, she rinsed the sticky stuff off, then grabbed a towel and bunched it up in her palm. She sat there on the counter for at least an hour, staring ahead at the wall, expression slowly transforming from furious to nothing.  
  
Showing as much as a paper without words, she slipped out of the bathroom, making it to her own room before anyone could spot her. There, she lay back down, too tired to be angry. Closing her eyes, she drifted into sleep.  
  
And dreamt sweet dreams of a boy she never even met. With dark hair and an odd color of blue eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The figure with long hair appeared in a dark room. It seemed empty, but when her flashing red eyes adjusted to the dark, she could make out five sleeping forms.  
  
*Five? But I only need one...* The thought trailed off, and a sigh escaped her lips. A soft one. The forms didn't even stir.  
  
Except one. It sat up, quick as lightening. Setsuna was impressed; they were pretty fast for a human. She could feel cold eyes burning into her, and a deadly, quiet, male voice, followed by the click of a gun.  
  
"Omae wa korosu."  
  
*That's him,* she thought wryly. He moved to pull the trigger, but with a wave of her hand, he froze. She walked over to him, taking the gun from his hands. His unseeing eyes didn't move. "I'll take that, thank you very much," she muttered, setting it aside.  
  
With a quick glance at the other four boys, she decided to take them as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, minna? Whaddya think? ^-^ I personally think it's OK, it being my first GW/SM only fic. ("INT- Usa and Heero" doesn't count. It was more like a lost chapter.) If you think I should continue, tell me! And I'm gonna try my best for the plot to be original, k? Make things more interesting. ^-^ So, kewl! Please review, minna-chan!  
  
~ D-chan  
  
I Think... I Love You?  
  
Episode 1  
  
Usagi strolled through the park, her fists locked behind her head, elbows out. A smile graced her face, though. It had been a few months. A few months without seeing that... that jerk. Her spirits had lifted, and she was happy.  
  
One of her very best friends walked next to her. She was smiling as well, but it was a shy, close-lipped smile. Now that her princess was happy, she was as well.  
  
"Ames, were we supposed to meet the girls?" the blonde asked suddenly.  
  
The blue-haired girl checked her watch, her books slipping from her grip. "In half an hour, Usagi-chan."  
  
Usagi laughed, grabbing a few books from her exceptionally intelligent friend. "Here, let me carry those," she said lightly as her friend started to protest. "You know, you work so hard, Ami. You have so much dedication. So many people admire you!"  
  
Ami blushed, looking down. "Maybe so, but no guy sees it fitting," she said, almost sadly. Usagi's heart went to her. Just recently Ami had admitted her growing fascination and attraction to boys. The girls, of course, had thought it was so cute, squealing about how their Ami was finally growing up.  
  
Usagi had to remind them; Ami was the perfect age for starting to like guys. High school was almost over, and the most important of her academic years were almost over. It was no wonder she got the best grades; she was dedicated, firm, and had rapt attention. She didn't let boys cloud her mind as the others had, which explained her success.  
  
Usagi's little speech had surprised the other senshi, but they had to remind themselves as well; the bunny was growing up.  
  
"Oh, cheer up Ames," she said brightly. "Any guy that doesn't admire you for who you are is a real jerk. You're the nicest person I know! Also the smartest. There's gotta be SOME guy that admires those qualities!"  
  
Ami giggled, knowing her friend was right. "Yes. You must be right." She checked her wristwatch again. "Hey, let's get going. If you start being late again, Rei's going to nag you endlessly." Usagi giggled nervously, quickening her pace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Makoto stepped back, satisfied. "Perfect," she said, winking at her friend. "Not a strand out of place!"  
  
Rei rolled her eyes, fingering the twisted braid lightly. "Thanks, Mako-chan."  
  
"No problem. C'mon, Minako's waiting for us at the arcade," Makoto muttered, glancing up at the clock.  
  
"That girl and video games," Rei sighed, flipping the dark braid over her shoulder. "Even Usagi doesn't go there as much anymore."  
  
The brunette snickered, opening the door for her friend. "Mina-chan says it's a great place to meet cute guys."  
  
The purple-eyed girl shook her head, heaving an exaggerated sigh. "Yeah, she would. That's still all she ever thinks about."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Minako stepped through the automatic sliding doors, glancing around. She congratulated herself silently when a few groups of guys caught her eyes. Sauntering over to the Sailor V game, she slipped in a trifle amount of okane* in. Quickly becoming absorbed in the game, she hit the controls lightening fast, faint murmurs coming from behind her. Excitement flowed through her veins; she was at a higher level than ever! Whatever was helping her concentrate was an extremely good motivator.  
  
Her hand slipped and smacked into the panel, in turn getting her character killed. Some groans came from behind her, but she didn't even notice. She didn't even see the flashing lights on the screen below her.  
  
Minako's gaze was fixed on two adolescents. They were pretty young and couldn't have been much older than her. One was talking animatedly, waving his hands around in fluid movements, while the other seemed to be paying close attention.  
  
They were both boys, but it was hard to tell with one of them. You had to look twice at him. His chesnut brown braided hair gave off the image of a woman, but his expression and cobalt blue eyes glinted with the definate appearance of a male. Not only that, but his figure was POSITIVELY guy-like.  
  
The other had wavy, platinum blond hair. His eyes were an icey blue- gray, but shockingly kind and sweet. While his friend's grin was humorous and ego-filled, this boy's was gentle and understanding.  
  
"Man, they're cute," she whispered.  
  
"Hey," an annoyed voice said behind her. It was pretty loud, and she cringed, spinning in her stool.  
  
"What?" she asked sharply, annoyed that this guy had interrupted her concentration.  
  
"You gonna play or just sit there, Blondie?" he sneered, leaning in her face.  
  
Minako waved her hands in front of him in a shooing motion. "Ew! Back off! When's the last time YOU bathed?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Hey," he started angrily, but a figure stepped in front of him, and a long braid was suddenly in her face.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to argue with girls?" the guy said, but it seemed he was more talking to himself than anyone else. "Sheez, you'd think here they'd have more manners," he said almost thoughtfully.  
  
Minako coughed. "Not that I mind, but your braid's in my face."  
  
The guy laughed a little sheepishly, stepping sideways. "Better?"  
  
"Much," she said, offering a sweet, slightly flirtatious smile. To her surprise, he seemed to be enjoying it. *He's definetly different...*  
  
"So, go on," the guy said, waving a hand at the other punk. "Go on. Shoo. Mommy's calling." Minako bit down on a snicker.  
  
"Duo, that wasn't really necessary, was it?" the platinum blond said.  
  
"Aw, come on, Quatre. I was bored," the one called Duo whined. "This place is so BORING!" He seemed to remember the cute blonde near him and he grinned, taking a seat next to her. "Of course, I COULD learn to like it..." He winked at Minako, and she giggled, blushing slightly.  
  
"Minako, what happened?" Motoki asked, coming up quickly. He frowned slightly. "I thought I heard yelling...?"  
  
She waved a hand. "Don't worry about it, Motoki-san. This guy helped me," she explained, nodding at Duo.  
  
"Oh. Good," he said, grinning. "But, please don't call me 'san'," he added, walking away. "It makes me feel old."  
  
"Got it," she said cheerfully. She swiveled to speak to Duo, but he wasn't there. Blinking, she looked around until she spotted him and Quatre walking out the door. "Hey, where you guys going?" she called.  
  
Duo grinned sheepishly. "We got some... um... stuff to take care of. But maybe I'll see you around. You're cute. Later," he called over his shoulder, waving.  
  
Minako giggled a little, blushing. "Bye," she whispered softly as the doors swished shut. She squealed loudly, ignoring the odd looks she was receiving. "Just wait til I tell the girls!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ami was looking both directions to see when it would be safe to cross the pavement to the arcade. Usagi chatted cheerfully beside her, and when she stopped, Ami looked up to see what was going on.  
  
She gasped.  
  
Usagi's face was blank; expressing nothing. She merely blinked, but her friend could feel the heat of anger building up in Usagi. "Usagi-chan, maybe it's not what it looks like," she whispered, but the shorter blonde ignored her.  
  
"I don't beleive it," she murmured, her expression still blank as a fresh canvas. "I really... didn't picture this..." she chuckled, but Ami felt her laugh was a little off. It was too disturbing.  
  
"Usag-"  
  
"Well, I hope you're enjoying yourself!" Usagi screamed, rage filling her face.  
  
Mamoru looked over, scowling. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.  
  
Ami tried to grasp her friend's arm, but was shaken off. Usagi strode right up to him, standing on the tips of her toes to look him in the eye. "So, this is the reason you dumped me? For this... this..." She just about stopped herself from swearing, something she never did. Instead, she leaned back, sizing them both up. "Well, that's just perfect," she snapped. "You two are PERFECT for eachother." Before either Mamoru or the girl could say a thing, she had turned on her heal and stormed back to the street corner.  
  
"Usagi," Ami started, reaching for her friend.  
  
Usagi turned, and the look on her face made Ami think twice about touching her. "Can you beleive him?" she raged. "Can you BELEIVE him?! That girl's a... a... she's HORRIBLE!"  
  
"Domo-"  
  
Usagi cut her off with a furious glare. "I'm going home," she said evenly. "Don't you or the girls follow me. Good evening." She turned and started running, dodging the people on the sidewalk quite smoothly, surprising the blue-haired girl.  
  
"Oh, Usagi," she whispered, shaking her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi stopped running shortly afterwards. She didn't walk slowly, though. Her pace was still quite rapid, and she still had to dodge the slower pedestrians. She missed one, though.  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Baka onna!" the guy yelled, glaring furiously at her. Snickering was heard behind him, and Usagi ignored them, her angry stare on the rude boy.  
  
"Learn some manners, bakayarou!" she yelled, slamming a fist into his stomach. It took him by surprise, and he fell on his back.  
  
There was hysterical laughter now. "Wu-man just got beaten down by a- a-a GIRL!" another guy with a surprisingly long braid howled.  
  
Usagi leaned in his face. "Would you like to be next?" she threatened, causing him to shut up immediatly.  
  
"Man, two cute blonde's in one day, and only one's nice," he exclaimed, grinning good-naturedly. Growling, she pulled a fist back to hit him...  
  
And her hand froze in mid-air. She tried to turn to glare at the person with the tight hold on her, but they wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to them. Being pressed so close, Usagi determined it was a woman.  
  
"Koneko-chan, you should be a little more polite to strangers," Michiru said behind her. Usagi realized it was Haruka that had her frozen. She sighed, her head bowed, shadowing her eyes.  
  
"All right, I'm sorry," she mumbled, and was released.  
  
"That's our Koneko-chan," Haruka grinned, then noticed the dark- haired boy Usagi had hit. "Koneko-chan-"  
  
"He insulted me," she protested.  
  
"... I was just going to ask, 'did you do that?'," Haruka said mildly, casting her an amused glance.  
  
"Injustice, injustice, injustice," the boy muttered, picking himself up. Then he turned and punched the braided boy in the face. "AND DON'T CALL ME WU-MAN!"  
  
"Itai no*," the boy whined, rubbing his nose.  
  
"Care to introduce yourselves?" Michiru questioned, offering a sweet smile.  
  
One boy with platinum blond hair stepped up, returning the smile shyly. "My name is Quatre Raberba Winner," he said.  
  
"Duo Maxwell," the boy with the cobalt blue eyes and a braid said, cheerfullness returning to his voice.  
  
"None of your business," the Chinese boy Usagi had hit muttered.  
  
Haruka's eyebrows hitched into a scowl, but Michiru rested an arm on her shoulder, a silent plea to not do anything. "I'm Michiru Kaiou. Pleased to meet you." Michiru has wavy sea-green hair and sparkling ocean-like eyes.  
  
"My name is Haruka Ten`ou." Haruka's hair was a dark sandy-blond, cut short like a guy's.  
  
The child that had been silent the whole while spoke up, and just then everyone noticed her. "I am Hotaru Tomoe." She looked about six, her hair was straight and silky black, falling to her shoulders. Her eyes bore a purplish hue, making her looks all the more dark and brooding, even for a child. It was slightly disturbing.  
  
"Well, nice meetin' ya, but we gotta be going," Duo said, grinning like an idiot. "See ya later, Gorgeous," he added, wagging his fingers at Usagi. She shot a death glare at him, but he just laughed it off, as if he were used to that sort of thing.  
  
"I don't like them," Usagi grumbled, crossing her arms.  
  
"What's got you so upset, Koneko-chan? I thought..." Michiru's voice trailed off.  
  
A bitter laugh rose from the odangoed girl's lips. "We... had a little encounter," she murmured, her voice a few notches too sweet. "I met his, ah... girlfriend of the day."  
  
"Oh, Koneko-chan," Michiru said, her voice sympathetic.  
  
"Look, I don't NEED your sympathy," she snapped. "I want to be left alone. I know for sure, now I am TOTALY through with men." She stormed off, leaving behind a surprised Michiru, mildly stunned Haruka, and confused Hotaru.  
  
"Nande?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi had said she was going home, but that was just because she didn't want the senshi to think of looking for her here. She sat on a bench in the park, somewhere deep inside. A pond glittered under the sunlight, blossoming flowers swayed in the gentle breeze.  
  
She was dimly aware of a presence somewhere around here, but she didn't pay it any mind. It didn't feel like the senshi, so it was probably just someone passing through.~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He stood at the entrance to the space around the pond, his expression cold, but eyes curious. He looked captivated, if you looked very, very closely.  
  
A girl sat on a wooden bench not too far from him, her profile towards him. Her silvery blond hair was pulled into an odd style of pigtails, the long, loose hair being tossed gently by the wind, caressing her face and arms. Here eyes were shut, but he could see a single tear slide down her cheek, like a lone raindrop that had fallen from the sky. You could almost see the aura of depression surrounding her.  
  
He wanted to walk over to her and find out what was wrong. He wanted to destroy whatever or whomever had hurt her.  
  
He didn't understand what this foreign feeling was that washed over his body, making his every nerve tingle with need. He kept watching the girl from under dark spiky bangs, gaze level. He felt an odd need to watch over her, to protect her.  
  
Maybe that's just what he would do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei shook her head in disbeleif, and Makoto was fuming. "How dare he... hurting Usagi-chan like that..."  
  
"Poor Usagi-chan," Minako whispered, stirring her shake absently with her straw.  
  
Rei pointed her spoon in the direction of Mamoru and the two girls hanging on him. "Now that the others know he's free, he's suddenly all fame," she said dryly, casting a dirty look at the man she used to have a crush on.  
  
Ami kept her eyes on her book, but she wasn't really reading. Her eyes skimmed the page, but her mind was on her best friend.  
  
Makoto cracked her knuckles. "The second he steps out I-"  
  
"Hey! Beautiful!"  
  
Minako looked up at the familiar voice, then grinned widely. "Hi! Duo- kun!" she exclaimed, waving.  
  
A boy about their age slid on next to her. He had long chesnut brown hair pulled back into a loose braid, humorous cobalt blue eyes and a wide grin. "Hey. You got some cute friends, too," he commented.  
  
Minako looked a little jealous, but kept a cheerful smile on her face. "Duo-kun, this is Ami, that's Makoto, and that's Rei. Minna-chan, this is Duo..." She stopped when she noticed the platinum blonde boy from before and a mean-looking Chinese boy. "Uhh..."  
  
"Allow me," Duo interrupted smoothly. "That's Quatre, and that's Wu- man."  
  
The Chinese boy looked as if he were about to sock him. "Don't call me Wu-man!"  
  
Quatre interrupted them both before a fight could break out. "Actually, his name is Wufei," he explained.  
  
"It's none of their business! They're just weak women!" He stopped when he noted the murderous looks on Makoto and Rei's faces.  
  
"Wu-man's getting a beating," Duo said in a sing-song voice, just as Makoto dragged the protesting dark-haired boy outside, Rei hot on their heels.  
  
"Sorry about that," Quatre stammered, appologetic.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Ami murmured, glancing up at him. "We've seen worse. Makoto and Rei-chan are actually holding back."  
  
"Impressive," Duo muttered with a roughed up Wufei stalked back in. he did NOT look happy in the least. Makoto still looked pretty upset, but Rei kept watching Wufei curiously, as if taking a strong liking to him for some odd reason.  
  
"Quatre."  
  
The blonde boy turned, then grinned. "Trowa! We've been looking for you!"  
  
The tall boy looked a little older than the other three. He probably was by a couple years. His had light brown hair with long spiky bangs hanging in one of his eyes. From either side, one eye would be covered by the long spikes. He and Quatre held a quiet conversation for a couple minutes. One thing Ami and Makoto noticed was that his expression was indifferent the whole time.  
  
Then it hit Duo that Heero wasn't with them and that he hadn't seen him all day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phew! That was fun! ^-^ You like? You hate? I'm not positive on most of the coupling yet, but I will be sometime soon, k? *grin* Reviews keep D- chan writing! Remember that!  
  
~ D-chan  
  
  
  
I Think... I Love You?  
  
Episode 2  
  
Note: Arigotou, Krys, for helping out... A LOT!  
  
The mostly happy group's peace was interrupted when a certain dark- haired baka walked up to them. The talk immediately ceased. The guys grew quiet after the girls abruptly stopped in mid-sentences.  
  
The new guy frowned slightly. "Where's Usako?"  
  
"Well, well, well," Rei exclaimed, her eyes shooting fiery daggers. "I didn't think you had the right to call her that anymore. I suggest you don't," she added icily. Mamoru just scowled, walking out, the girls still hanging on him.  
  
"Man, he's hella ugly!" Duo commented, causing Makoto and Minako to burst into laughter.  
  
"He was Usagi's boyfriend," Minako explained between giggles.  
  
Duo contemplated this, then remarked, "So, that means they're not together anymore. Is she cute?"  
  
"Baka," Wufei muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girl stood, her eyes clouded but no more tears fell. He slid back into the shadows, still watching her. She slowly walked away, deep in thought. After she was a good distance away, he started to follow her. *I don't want her to get hurt,* he thought absently, not realizing he was admitting to himself he had feelings for this girl. This girl he didn't even know.  
  
Or maybe he just didn't remember her...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*This is not possible,* one woman thought to herself. *Those auras...*  
  
She walked with quick, precise steps down a highly decorated hallway. The walls were a pure white, so white they could be considered blinding. The carpet was plush and a dark red. Elegant frames hung on the walls with pictures so vivid, they could be real.  
  
One in particular was of a young woman in her early twenties. She was dressed in a white gown with gold circlets around the chest and short wings on the back. Long golden-blonde hair tied into two buns on top of her head reached her ankles. Her eyes were of a deep sapphire. As they looked upon a younger girl holding her hand, they held warmth and happiness but a tiny hint of sadness. She had a small smile which didn't fully reach her eyes. The girl had cotton candy pink hair and crimson eyes that held laughter yet awareness.  
  
The tall woman smiled in satisfaction as she glanced at the portrait. She walked by more confidently, her silver hair swishing behind her.  
  
As she passed and turned a corner, an odd thing happened. The portrait started to shimmer and then flicker. The young woman's dress lengthened slightly as well as the wings in the back, which also became translucent. Her golden hair fell past her back, no longer in their buns but falling free and was now tinted with silver. Her eyes became happier and were filled with light, no trace of the sadness remained. Her smile was wide as they gazed upon the child. The child's hair remained the same and she wore the same jumper outfit. But her crimson eyes changed to the oddest blue color...  
  
Then the portrait reverted back to the previous picture. But after two seconds, it flickered once again to return to the recent change. It began flickering again and again, always changing. Then it began to stay in the recent change for a longer period of time.  
  
The woman had long past the hallway containing that picture and was now entering a circular room. It contained nothing but pure white objects. A pedestal lay in the very center with a globe floating just above it. There were also pedestals along the edges with white vases on each, which had white roses and ribbons. She walked up to the center pedestal and stared into the depths of the orb. An image shimmered into being, showing eight young youths, four being male and the other four female. Then it flickered and changed to show one single male youth in the shadows, his features still distinct.  
  
*It's true...* the woman thought with dismay. *They're back...*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You guys should come over to the shrine!" bubbled Minako.  
  
"Shrine?" questioned Quatre curiously.  
  
"Yeah, Rei-chan here has a shrine," Makoto answered, smiling at him.  
  
"Actually, it's my grandfather's," Rei corrected as she stirred her soda with a straw. "When he dies," she winced slightly, "I will inherit it."  
  
"That's fortunate for you," Trowa commented, surprising the girls since he had not spoken to them but only to Quatre.  
  
"Hai... I am his only living relative by blood," she added, a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"Family..." Duo murmured, mostly to himself in a rarely used serious tone.  
  
"You all must visit later today," Rei encouraged quietly, changing the subject without anyone noticing.  
  
Except for one. Trowa glanced at her from under long bangs. He felt a slight tugging at the back of his mind. *Something is missing...* he thought.  
  
"We will try," Quatre replied.  
  
"Anything for babes like you," Duo winked.  
  
Minako giggled flirtatiously, while batting her eyelashes at him. "Duo-kun, you're so funny!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I do my best," Duo commented, grinning goofily at her.  
  
"Baka love-sick onna..." Wufei muttered, low so Rei and Makoto couldn't hear but Minako did.  
  
She turned away from Duo to glare at him. "What's your problem?" she hissed as the rest of the table continued with their own conversations.  
  
"You and the rest of these onnas," he whispered back, expression hard. "And my hectic life," he added under his breath.  
  
The senshi of Love raised an eyebrow, but chose not to comment at the Chinese boy. Instead, she again began flirting with Duo, thinking how much more laid-back he was then the rest of his friends. *He sure is kawaii...* she grinned in her mind.  
  
"I'll try to meet you all if you go to Rei-chan's shrine," Ami said quietly, looking down and avoiding any eye contact. "I might be too busy..."  
  
"Why can't you go Ami-chan?" Makoto asked, frowning slightly.  
  
"I have to study," she replied seriously.  
  
"Study?!" Duo snorted.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Rei asked, a little irritated at the way he said it.  
  
"It's okay, Rei-chan," Ami said as she turned to stare Duo in the eye. "I just like to increase my intelligence to a higher level."  
  
Duo gave her a blank look for a couple of minutes before he grinned one of his charming smiles, which would have made any girl swoon. "I really can't see you studying 24/7."  
  
"Well, I practically do," Ami replied, just blinking at his smile and turning away.  
  
Duo frowned momentarily before his attention was caught by Minako.  
  
"Quatre-kun, are you guys new here?" Makoto questioned curiously. "Never seen you here before."  
  
"Actually, we're just visiting," he replied nervously, sending a desperate look at Trowa for help.  
  
"We're from America," Trowa lied partially, since Duo was from that country. "Though all our ancestries are different," he added, telling the truth.  
  
"That's a lot of words," Rei commented, smiling to show that she wasn't being sarcastic.  
  
"Hai," Trowa replied, looking into her violet eyes indifferently yet with a flash of interest.  
  
"Makoto," Quatre murmured. "Doesn't that mean sincerity?"  
  
"Hai, it does," Makoto answered. "And I stick to that."  
  
"So you're always honest?" Quatre asked, a playful twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Sure I am," she replied, grinning with mischief. "Did I mention you're really kawaii, Quatre?"  
  
Quatre immediately blushed and started stuttering. "A-ari-arigato..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Guess I should just go home...* Usagi thought, her face looking toward the ground. She vaguely felt a presence near her. *It feels like someone from the park...* Her train of thought was cut short when she bumped into someone and fell painfully to the floor on her back. *Oh no...* she thought as she glanced upward.  
  
"Still a clumsy baka, I see," Mamoru smirked.  
  
She glared at him with her blue eyes as she stood up furiously. "Get away from me, Chiba-san!" she sneered.  
  
"Then you better watch where you're going next time!" he retorted, returning her glare full force.  
  
"Who would want to deal with a bakayaro like you!" she exclaimed. "Get out of my way!" She tried to move past him.  
  
Mamoru gripped her arm tightly. "Now where do you think you're going, Usako?" he purred.  
  
"Nani?!" Usagi shuddered. "Let go of me!"  
  
"You're coming with me," he said, pulling her close roughly.  
  
"Why did I ever date a hentai like you?!" Usagi screamed as she struggled.  
  
"I'll show you why," he hissed, before he brought his lips down to meet hers.  
  
*No, no, no, no, no,* Usagi chanted in her mind, trying to wiggle out of his iron grasp or scream. However, his arm had a firm grip around her waist and on her face. *Onegai! Help!* she pleaded mentally.  
  
As if in answer, a single gun-shot penetrated the quiet streets. Mamoru cried out in pain and immediately released his former girlfriend from his bone-crushing embrace. Usagi gave a gasp of relief and backed away as he clutched his shoulder tightly. Her eyes looked upwards to see who her savior was, but all she caught was a glimpse of midnight blue...  
  
*Dreams...* she thought, then shook her head fiercely. *Men are nothing but scum! I'm through with them!* She gave Mamoru a death glare while he was still wincing and a kick where it hurt to show she hated him, then left as he fell to the ground.  
  
A pair of eyes watched her form as she continued the way she had been going, not giving the body on the floor a second glance. He put away the smoking gun back to its rightful place. He felt a swell of emotions surging through him, before he put up his barriers. He followed her silently, wondering just why he was. As he passed the body, he stepped on it and couldn't help but smirk as a moan of pain escaped it. He hated him. He didn't know why, but he just did. Kind of like how he felt toward this girl. He narrowed his eyes. This girl was a danger to him, but at the same time... he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Setsuna, what have you done?" a voice demanded.  
  
The sailor fuku-clad woman bowed her head as she whispered, "Gomen nasai, m-"  
  
"Please, Pluto," the voice interrupted. "Do you know the consequences of this?"  
  
Setsuna frowned slightly. "I was trying to help her Highness-"  
  
"You have brought five boys from the future!"  
  
"Hai, but-"  
  
"Princess Serenity's destiny lies with Prince Endymion!"  
  
"In the past it may have!" Sailor Pluto snapped, before she covered her mouth quickly. "Please excuse my outburst," she apologized solemnly.  
  
"It is all right," the voice dismissed absently, as if in deep thought. "You have brought them back," it murmured.  
  
"Nani?" Pluto whispered to herself, eyes widening.  
  
"I banished them."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It means exactly how it sounds. I banished the boys you have brought back."  
  
"If I may ask... why?" Setsuna inquired, an eyebrow raising.  
  
"They disrupted destiny," it replied simply. "In turn, I sent them away, never to return at the same time and places as the princess and her guardians."  
  
Pluto could not hide her shock, but was able to stifle her gasp.  
  
"Prince Endymion will marry Princess Serenity, Princess Setsuna of Pluto," the voice suddenly stated sternly. "Your mistake can still be undone."  
  
Then a rush of wind made Setsuna's hair fly around her, her eyes still blinking unbelieving. She felt nothing but coldness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"They don't belong here, yet they do," commented a woman with sea- green hair as she watched the Inner Senshi and four male teenagers exit the arcade from afar.  
  
"The winds are still, but I feel there is more to this than meets the eye," replied a woman with sandy-blond hair, who looked like a man, unless you stared closer.  
  
The first woman carefully took out a beautiful green mirror from seemingly nowhere. She stared within its depths, and it looked like she was just staring at her reflection intently. In reality, she was looking into the mirror for answers to the puzzle. After a few minutes, her eyes drifted upward to meet those of her partner.  
  
"Well?" the second woman inquired.  
  
"My mirror is clouded," she responded, her eyes hard.  
  
"Nothing?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," the sea-green haired woman repeated.  
  
"Then we have to watch them carefully," the blonde concluded. "They might be a danger to the princess."  
  
"I'm sure Setsuna would have said something though," the other woman replied.  
  
"She must be too busy at the time gates."  
  
"Something is going to happen," the child standing between them whispered for the first time.  
  
"Little firefly, do you know what's going to happen?" the blonde asked, kneeling to her eye level.  
  
The child just returned her stare, and said nothing.  
  
"The seas are calm," the second woman commented quietly, expecting no reply and was startled when the child spoke again.  
  
"It is always calm before the storm."  
  
  
  
NOTE FROM D-CHAN AND THE EXPLANATION  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And in my case, this is a chapter update, it's just part of her letter that I copied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No, this is not a chapter update, much to my deep regret. I'm posting this to make an offer to anyone that would like to continue this.  
  
I love this fic. I truly do. It was my first GW/SM fic and my first idea that I never finished. Shortly after this started "Damned, Cursed and Loved" got started, then the sequels to that and the next thing I (or anyone else ^^;) knew, I have all these different fics popping out of nowhere, half of them still unfinished to this day.  
  
Originally I had intended this to be a Usagi/Heero, Wufei/Rei, Duo/Minako, Makoto/Trowa and Quatre/Ami fic but then when Krys wrote the third chapter for me I changed it to Usagi/Heero, Minako/Wufei, Trowa/Rei, Quatre/Makoto and Duo/Ami for the sake of being... original.  
  
Now my "original" couples are beginning to blossom all over the place. @.@  
  
But that's not the point. The point I want to make is this: I will NOT, I repeat, will NOT be continuing this fic.  
  
Thus comes my offer.  
  
Anyone interested in continuing this, ANYONE AT ALL, please e-mail me and let me know. You can do whatever you want with it (just please don't mutilate it; this is my baby ;.;). Changes the title, whatever.  
  
In fact, I'll turn this into something where anyone can take this and continue where it left off. Kind of like one of Usa-chan's free prologues, but the "prologue" is 3 chapters long. ^^;  
  
My last request is that you give credit to Krys and I for what we did write. Please. At LEAST give Krys credit for her chapter if nothing else.  
  
Arigotou. Oyasumi nasai, minna-san!  
  
~ D-chan  
  
mirai_dchan@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay people, that was the letter and everything that she and Krys wrote. Now, I, Serenity-Moon will be continueing this and I hope that you will enjoy it, but I'm not sure if I should change the coupling, but I decided not to since I don't want to change their writing. Please read on from here and even thought my style might be a little different, I'll try to keep it as D-chan does even though I don't have the same mind. So, here's the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimers Apply  
  
IMPORTANT: The beginning of this story was originally written by D-chan and Krys, but now I'm continueing it, only this one! There are many others that are continueing this as well, so don't find it odd. The first, second, and third chapters were written by D-chan and Krys, but from here on out, I'm going to be writing it.  
  
DEDICATION: I'm going to dedicate this story to D-chan and Krys for giving me the chance of writing my first Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon crossover even thoughit isn't exactly how I would have planned it. So, I'm giving them the dedication.  
  
Now, on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Usagi entered her house, she didn't even bother to take off her shoes or have any of her family members know she was home. Stomping up the stairs and heading towards her bedroom, she ignored her mother when she came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Usagi, is that you?" asked Ikuko as she watched her daughter storm past her little brother.  
  
"What's the matter with her?" asked Shingo as he leaped down the last step after being practically ran over by his sister when he was coming down the stairs.  
  
"I think that she just had another bad day, don't bother her," said Ikuko as she looked at the hallway to her daughter's room, and to emphasize her point, the sound of the slamming of the door added to it.  
  
Usagi's Room  
  
Usagi kicked off her shoes, barely missing the napping cat on the pink pillow that lay strewn on the floor. Plopping down head first on the bed, she buried her head in her pillow in misery.  
  
"Usagi, what's wrong?" asked Luna as she approached her mistress. *I thought she got over him* she thought *She seemed fine yesterday*.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, just go away," came the muffled reply.  
  
Knowing that she wouldn't get any information out of her, she obeyed her wish and jumped out through the window, hoping that Artemis could fill her in on what happen.  
  
Usagi turned over so that she was staring at the pink ceiling. A frown of anger was clearly seen on her face. *The bakayaro, breaks up with me and thinks that he could just come back and just try to rape me. What does he think I am? A whore! I'll show him next time, I'll kick him in the groin, punch him in the face,..............* she was cut off from her thoughts to her ex-boyfriend when the pink phone on her bedside table began to ring.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked tiredly to the person on the other line.  
  
"Usagi, can you come over to my place tomorrow at nine?" asked Rei.  
  
"Rei, I'm sorry, but I don't really feel up to it," replied Usagi.  
  
"Please, we want you to meet these guys that we met at the arcade, all of us want you to meet them, they're really nice, and they're cute too," urged Rei hopefully.  
  
"I really don't feel-," but she was cut off by Rei.  
  
"Please, Ami seems to have a crush on one of them, and she really wants you to be there."  
  
Sighing, Usaig agreed, "Fine, I'll see you there, bye," she said before hanging up.  
  
Rei's Place  
  
"Yes!" she whispered into the phone as she proceded to dial another number.  
  
"Hello, Makoto here," said a voice from the other line.  
  
"Hi, Mako? I got her to go, she's coming at nine. Are you sure they said they'd be there?" she asked, happy that her friend will get out.  
  
"You got her? Yes! Yeah, I'm positive they could make it, Quatre said that he'd get them over to check it out tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, that's good, the others agreed, well, Grandpa is jumping from trees again in a bed sheet, got to go, ja!"  
  
"Kay, ja!" answered Makoto before hanging up after hearing the repeated beeping of the dial tone.  
  
Next Day  
  
Usagi walked up the stairs to the temple, not being late for once. Knowing where to go since she came here so often, she knocked on the closed slide door before opening it and walking in.  
  
"Hello, you must be Miss. Tsukino," said a kind and polite voice once she slid it back closed up.  
  
Looking up, Usaig was suprised to see the boys that she ran into yesterday, but didn't show it since she was already too stressed out. Some of the boys showed their suprisement of seeing her as well, but three were able to hide it well.  
  
"Hey, Wu-man, it's the chick that beat you up yesterday," teased a cheery voice coming from the boy with a long braid and brown hair.  
  
"Maxwell! Don't call me Wu-man, it's Wufei and she didn't beat me up yesterday, it was just a lucky shot!" he yelled as he began to chase the braided one around the room with his trusty katana in hand that he seemed to have pulled out from nowhere..  
  
Duo quickly took cover by hiding behind a startled Ami and Minako, seeing as to how Wufie wasn't going to stop, acted mature for once and seezed the fight.  
  
"Alright, that's enough Wufei, put donw your katana and both of you, sit back donw and be quiet!" she ordered.  
  
Wufie grunted a few things unheard before sitting down and Duo sat next to Ami, then swund his arm around her shoulders which caused Ami to blush and Duo grin.  
  
Usagi, feeling a familiar presence from the park, turned around to stare into cold prussian eyes that belonged to some one with unruly brown hair in a tank top and a blue jacket with jeans who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed.  
  
"So, it was you that was at the park yesterday," she commented without wonderment as she would usually have in her voice, but a darker tone that she used after the 'accident' yesterday.  
  
"Hnnn," he grunted, still staring.  
  
"Well, thanks for helping me out yesterday with the jerk, I didn't say thank you before," she added with a little sincerenty in her voice and gratitude.  
  
"Hnnn," he grunted again.  
  
In Usagi's mind, she thought *Doens't he say anything else besides grunt? It would be nice to actually hear some words from him. Why would I care?! I'm through with men!*  
  
Duo, getting tired of the staring contest, found something to tease about, "So, Hiiro has been following girls, huh?"  
  
Turning his gaze from the petite girl in front of him, he directed his glare to the braided pilot.  
  
Coughing lightly, as to get the attention since he knew that Hiiro was going to pull out his gun soon if they kept it up, he began, "Hello, Miss. Tsukino, since we didn't formally introduce oursleves, I'm Quatre Winner, you may call me Quatre, Trowa Barton," motioning to a tall person with one emerald green eye showing, the other covered wiht his mustard brown bangs, "Duo Maxwell," pointing to the one next to Ami, "Wufie Chang," the one that was sitting while still muttering stuff, " and Hiiro Yuy," directing to the one leaning against the wall.  
  
"Hi babe!" came the greeting from Duo.  
  
A smile from Quatre, a curt nod from Trowa, Wufei, ignoring her, and a stare from Hiiro again.  
  
"Hello, nice to meet you, my name is Usagi Tsukino, but you could call me Usagi," she mentioned as she introduced herself.  
  
"Who was the guy from yesterday?" asked Hiiro suddenly as he was the first one to break the silence for once.  
  
Serena got a frown on her face and didn't seem to want to answer the question.  
  
"Who was the guy form yesterday?" he repeated in his monotone, but this time, a little more forceful.  
  
Everyone turned to her, the scouts wanting to know what happened and the pilots just wanting to know what was going on as Hiiro's gaze never faultered on her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, ending it there, I don't know what to write. Short, but oh well, please review. The I will start posting another chapter. Hope you like it! Ja!  
  
As you're noticed, all the chapters are here. By accident, I deleted everything, and since I didn't feel like putting up all the chapters, I put it into one. Thanks. 


End file.
